Phantom and the Nitro Squad
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: When Five new girls enter Casper High, Danny luck starts to change when he discover that they all like him. But when evil and secrets come into play, how can he please the girls and save the town at the same time? First Harem story. Danny/Ami/Megumi/Liz/Isabella/Tawna paring. No furries.
1. New Girls

Phantom and the Nitro Squad

**Phantom Fan 21**: This story is not only a crossover of Danny Phantom and Crash Team Racing Nitro Fuel, but I'm going to make this a harem. Yes you heard that right, I'm waiting a harem story. I had people asked me to turn my The Halfas story into a harem story many times. So I thought I at least try it with this idea. Now to explain somethings before I start.

1, When I say Nitro Squad, I mean the trophy girls plus Tawna. All five girls will met Danny and fall in love with him. However each of them will like him in different ways. Ami likes how he stands up for himself and not willy to back down. Megamui likes how Danny is very kind and will to help others should they need it. Liz finds Danny very cute and handsome and want to know him more. Isabella finds Danny also handsome and someone she sees herself with a for along time. Tawna likes Danny but take it a bit slow than the rest of her friends.

2, All members of the Nitro Squad are teenage humans, so no furries.

3, Four members will have different last names, only Tawna will keep her name the same.

4, The Nitro Squad are also superheroes, well superheroines. They also see Danny Phantom as a good guy and will protect him from Ghost Hunters.

5, Danny will date each of them one at time. Also all five members will be 15 as Danny will.

Okay I think that everything for now. I'll explain more when I write the chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

New Girls

Danny sigh as he once again was stuff into his locker by his personality bully Dash Baxter. It been like this for over a year. Dash slam the locker shut and laugh before walking away. Danny wait a few seconds before phasing out of his locker. You see, Danny Fenton was no original person, not only did he has ghost hunters for parents and a older sister who tries to act like a adult, he had a secret that no one else knew. He had ghost powers, the only ones to know about his powers where his best friends, Sam Mansion and Tucker Foley. Sadly they were out of town for the week with their families. Tucker seem okay with his parents, but Sam wasn't too excited with her parents.

Danny sign once again and started to head to his homeroom before the late bell ring. Things haven't been the same since Tucker and Sam left. He also been noticing that his sister Jazz has been a little worry about him, even more than usual. He enter his class sat down on time for once. Even Dash was shock to see him get out of his locker and get to class on time. Just as Mr Lancer enter the class, five teenage girls follow him.

The first girl is americain with green hair and green eyes and wears a mini dress with a yellow checkerboard pattern on her hips and wears dark green leggings with yellow stripes and green sneakers. From the looks of her she look really strong, maybe stronger then Dash.

The girl next to her was japanese with sky blue hair, along with orange eyes wear a sleeveless white lab coat, white pants and dark gray shones and her right ear has a piercing. She look to be very happy to be here. Almost ready to start jumping the minute she was call on.

The third girl was british with black hair with purple highlights and wears purple eyeshadow and lipstick. Her top is now a darker green with purple straps, her skirt and sneakers are now a dark purple with her skirt had white stripes and wears dark purple capri leggings under her skirt. Her left ear also has two piercings. She look not only pretty, but look to a bit full of herself.

The fourth girls was italian with blond hair and blue eyes and has a beauty mark on her left cheek with light blue eyeshadow and wear jumpsuit that was bright blue and her sneakers are navy blue. This one act more calm then the others.

The fifth girl could almost be pass off as the fourth girl twin but she was australian with blonde hair and green eyes. She also wear a magenta shirt and features a white outline of a character that Danny swore he seen somewhere and shorts that are blue and red shoes. She act like this was normal for her.

Danny was surprise to find these five girls all show up at the same time and how each of them, except for the first girl, look to be from other continents.

"All right class as you can see we got five new students here with us today. Normally they would be set in different homeclasses, but they want to be in the same class just once. So can you tell us about yourself?" Mr. Lancer said then asked.

"Of course, G,day everyone. My name is Tawna Bandicoot. My family is know to studies the animal back in my home." The fifth girl spoke up.

"My name is Ami Green. Spell with a I not a y." The first girl said.

"Kon'nichiwa! It so nice to meet you, I'm Megumi Bandikūto!" The second girl said happy.

"Hello, the name Elizabeth Smith, but the others call me Liz." The third said said.

"Ciao. Mi chiamo Isabella Corritrice." The fourth girl said in italian.

"Isabella, you can speak in english you know." Tawna said before turning back to the class.

"And before any of you asked, no me and Isabella are not twins. We been ask that ever since we first met." She added.

"Well then welcome to Casper High. I would tell you to take your seat, but I'm afraid we only have two seats due to some of my classmates had left town for the week. Luckily there are some empty chairs for you to sit in until we get more." Mr. Lancer said.

"Thank you. We'll take our seats." Tawna said.

After talking among themselves for a few seconds, Tawna, Liz and Isabella grab seats as Ami and Megumi sat in the empty desks that were next to Danny. At first neither of them them notice him, but Megmui turn and saw him.

"Um, Hi." Danny said nervously.

"Kon'nichiwa." Megumi smile.

Ami look at Danny and give a small smile before looking forward. Danny look over to the other three girls who look back him. Tawna give a friendly smile, Liz look to lick her lips. Isabella appear to give a bit of a flirtatious smile when she look at him.

_'Something tells me this is going to be a interesting year.'_ Danny thought.

* * *

Homeroom ended a hour later and Danny step out of his class room glad that no ghosts had shown up, forcing him to miss some of his classes. Not to mention the five girls kept looking at him in between the lesson. Ami, Megumi and Tawna seem okay, giving off friendly vibes, but Liz and Isabella appear to give him a different vibe. Almost as if they were saying,"I want you and no one would take you from me." It made Danny shiver, as he walking down the hall he was once again stop by Dash.

"Well, well, look at what we got here." Dash smirk.

"What do you want now Dash?" Danny asked annoy.

"I have no idea how you got out of your locker, but I'm going to make sure you say in there this time." Dash said before grabbing Danny by his shirt.

Dash open a nearby locker and was about to shove Danny in, when the locker slam shut before he had the chance.

"What the?" Dash asked surprise.

"Put him down."

Dash turn and saw Ami standing next to the locker he open. Danny was a bit shock to see her himself. Almost no one try to stop Dash.

"Oh your one of the new girls. Amy right?" Dash asked.

"It spell A.M.I. No Y." Ami said before grabbing Dash arm and squeeze it a bit.

"Ouch!" Dash said dropping Danny.

Danny look up and saw Ami let go and growl at Dash.

"If I see you trying to put him in a locker again, you are not going to like what happen next." Ami said holding up her fist.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Dash challenged.

Ami just smirk at that. A few seconds later, Dash found himself inside a locker before the door slam shut.

"A little warning, don't ever challenge me." Ami said before turning Danny.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Danny said feeling a little nervous.

"You know, you shouldn't let him pick on you. I hate bullies. They think so big and tough and everyone else is just weaklings." Ami said.

"Trust me, I wish I could. But Dash is part of the A-Listers, a group of popular teens that run the school. There has been many times we try telling the teachers, but they past if off as if the A-Listers are the important people." Danny said.

"What?! The teachers let students get bully?! Megumi and Liz are not going to like this." Ami said shock.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Megumi doesn't like bullies and will do everything she can to make sure the bullies don't get away with their actions. Liz hates bullies even more then me. She is more likely to hurt them instead of telling a teacher. Me and Tawna had to hold her back a few times." Ami explain.

"Oh yeah the other girls you came here with. You, Meguma and Tawna seem friendly enough, but Liz and the other girl scare me for some reason." Danny said.

"Don't worry about them. They always act like there when they see a cute boy. They're really nice once you get to know them." Ami laugh.

"Really? Sound like they do this allot." Danny said blushing.

"Not really. You are the second boy that they seen that they think is cute. They first one was a video game character." Ami explain.

"A video game character?" Danny asked confuse.

"Yeah, it wasn't even a human. Tawna also like that character because it was base off her favorite animal. What was he call again? Oh yeah, Crash Bandicoot." Ami explain.

"Crash Bandicoot?! I heard of that game. It was hard, boy I had lots of trouble getting that gem in the warthog level." Danny said shaking his head.

"Really? I'll let Tawna know. Crash Bandicoot is her favorite game. The only thing she doesn't like was the female Bandicoot that had her name. Saying something about making her look like a sexy model." Ami smile.

"Yeah, they did make that female a look too sexy. I had to whack Tucker a few times just because he drool of her. Sam even had to kick Tucker out of the room a few times because he could stop whistling when he saw her." Danny smile, remembering all the time Tucker act like a idiot when it came to females, even video game characters.

"Well, I need to get going. If he cause you any trouble again, let me know or the others know will you? I'll be glad to knock him off his high horse." Ami said.

"Sure. Hopefully I won't been needed that." Danny smile.

Ami walk down the hall and wave back at Danny. Danny smile, wave back and turn to head for his next class.

* * *

Megumi stood in her new science class and try her best not to start hopping around. She loves science! She loves the idea of finding new things and discover what they can be used for. Soon another student enter and Megumi notices it was the same boy from Homeroom. She walk up and tap him on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, hello again." He said surprise to see her.

"Kon'nichiwa. I didn't know you had this class." Megmui said.

"Yeah, you know I never got your name. I'm Danny, Danny Fenton." The boy said.

"Megumi." Megumi said smiling.

"Megum...Megami...Megui...Do you have a nickname?" Danny asked, trying and failing to say her name.

Megumi giggle and said, "You can call me Meg."

"Meg, much easier to say." Danny said with relief.

Megumi giggle once again as the teacher enter the classroom. Both of them headed to their tables started their class. Half an hour in, the teacher start to pair the students up. Danny and Megumi ended up together which Megumi was happy to have.

"Okay Ms. Bandikūto, you and Mr. Fenton are working together for this project. And please keep Mr. Fenton away from the breakers, we don't want him to drop any this year." The Teacher said left them to work.

"What does he mean?" Megumi asked confuse.

"Well, you see last year I end up dropping 14 breakers and now the teacher won't let me near them anymore." Danny said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow! 14! That worse than me!" Megumi said shock, confusing Danny.

"I end up breaking 10 breakers and 5 glass tubes in my old school. And I somehow spill chemicals on my teacher. And I was at the back of the class." Megumi explain sheepishly.

"That sounds worse than me! And how did you hit the teacher with chemicals from the back of the class?" Danny said shock.

"I have no idea. Luckily the chemicals were harmless, all it did was burn off his shirt." Megumi explain.

"Wow! I do what I can to make sure that doesn't happen again. Between the two of us, I think we might be the worst scientists in the school." Danny said smiling.

Megumi laugh and the two got to work.

"Arigatōgozaimashita, Danny." Megmui said.

"Huh?" Danny asked confuse.

"That mean thank you in japanese." She explain.

"Oh and how do you say your welcome?" Danny asked.

"Dōitashimashite." Megumi answer.

"Uhhhh." Danny said lost.

Megumi laugh, finding how Danny was confused on how to say the word. It was kind of cute to her.

* * *

Lunch time roll around and Danny sat at his table. It felt empty without Tucker and Sam there. He start to eat when he spotting one of the new girls step up him.

"Hello mister, may I join you?"

"Uh sure." Danny said and watch as the girl sit down next to him.

"You name is Danny right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"It a pleasure to meet you. I'm Elizabeth, but my friends call me Liz." She said.

"Nice to meet Liz." Danny said feeling uneasy.

"Wow, we really scare that much? I'm sorry. Your just too cute." Liz smile.

"Well, I, um..."Danny try to say but couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Ami told us about your bully. If he so much harms you in anyway, then he going to answer to me." Liz said, getting upset.

"Yeah, she warn me about that." Danny said feeling uneasy once again.

"Well, Ami told us she already took care of it. So he luck out this time." Liz said shaking her head.

Danny could tell this girl was like the other two. She appear to nice girl, but the way she was looking at him was really making him wanting to get away from her. But something told him not to do that.

"So Liz, what do you think of school so far?" Danny asked.

"It nice. You wouldn't believe how many boys had try asking me out. But I'm not interested, at least not yet." Liz smile.

"I see." Danny said.

"We also heard this town was known to have ghosts. But we haven't seen any yet." Liz added.

"Well, ghosts don't always show up. Sometimes we get a chance to live out a life we use to have." Danny said.

"Really? How was ghosts prove to exist?" Liz asked.

"My parents are ghost hunters. They build a ghost portal which open to a dimension to a place call the ghost zone." Danny explain.

"Your parents?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, my name last is Fenton." Danny told her.

"Oh those scientists. I understand their are your parents, but they really don't know their ghosts." Liz said upset.

"Huh?" Danny said surprised.

"I know they are your parents but calling every ghost evil without proof? I'm sorry but that is stupid. Megumi hates those type scientists, she also make sure a true scientist looks for proof no matter what. At least she knows that the one ghost that been seen fighting other ghost is good. She even looks into the time that he "kidnap" the mayor." Liz explain.

Danny was a bit surprise to heard Liz say those things about his parents. They were true, hurt, but true. No one bothers to look into the things where he did some evil things.

"I'm sorry if my words hurt you but that's how we feel about them." Liz said feeling bad about him.

"It fine. Sometimes me and my sister get annoy how our parents don't look at the facts." Danny said.

"You have a sister?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, her name is Jazz." Danny said

Liz smile then peek Danny on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Not that I'm going to complain, but what was that for?" Danny said then asked.

"For being one of the most understand guy I ever meet. And because you are a cute boy." Liz giggle as Danny face turn red.

* * *

Danny headed to his next class and was surprise to saw some of the A-Listers surrounding another one of the new girls.

"Mi scusi tutti." She said and saw Danny.

She push through the crowd and walk up to them.

"Hi." Danny said shyly.

"Ciao, Danny. Come te la passi?" She asked.

"Uh, what?" Danny asked lost.

"So sorry, I keep forgettin you speak english." Isabella said in english.

"I said "how are you doing?"." She said.

"Oh, I'm fine. I had run in with some of your friends most of the day." Danny told her.

"Ah, Miei amici, what do you think of them?" Isabella asked.

"Well I had a run in with Ami first. I guess she told you about Dash?" Danny said then asked.

"Yes, your prepotente. He luckily Liz wasn't there." Isabella said unhappy.

"I had Science Class with another one of your friends. Err, I can't really say her name so I'm calling her Meg." Danny said.

"Oh Megumi, there no doubt she loves that class." Isabella said once she knew who he was talking about.

"And I just had lunch with Liz..." Danny started to saw before Isabella cut him off.

"WHAT?! Why that no good doppio incrocio serpente! She trying to one up me!" She said.

_'Oh yeah, I forget. Liz isn't the only one that likes me.'_ Danny thought.

"Actually we just talk and she inform me about what you all think of my parents." He clear up.

"Mi dispiace Danny." Isabella quickly said.

Danny could tell that was an apology and knew how to reaction to it.

"It felt a little bad to heard about those things about my parents, but I'm not letting get to me." He said.

"Did you meet Tawna yet?" Isabella asked.

"No, you are the fourth new girl I met outside of homeroom today." Danny said.

"Okay. Actually Danny, me and the others were wondering if you can give us a tour of the town after school today, if your not to busy." Isabella asked.

"Uh sure, I'll show all the best parts I know." Danny said.

"Grazie, Danny! I can't wait!" Isabella said and hug him.

"Um, sure. I think you and your friends would like the town." Danny said blushing.

"Well I got to head to my next class. See you later torta cutie." Isabella said and walk pass him but not before giving him a wink.

Danny stood there confuse not knowing all the A-Listers were staring at him with jealousy looks.

* * *

Danny enter his class and sat down at his desk.

"G,day Danny."

Danny turn and saw Tawna sitting next to him.

"Hi, Tawna right?" Danny said.

"Yep, I heard you been meeting the others." She said.

"Yeah, Ami and Meg seem nice, but Liz and Isabella creep me out a little." Danny said.

"Give it time mate, Liz and Isabella will get control of themselves soon. If not, well the rest of us will talk to them." Tawna said.

"Sure. I heard you are a fan of Crash Bandicoot." Danny said.

"Oh? Are you a fan too?" Tawna asked.

"I play the first game a bit. It was hard, I still haven't beaten the game yet." Danny said.

"I have and the only thing I don't like was that female Bandicoot. I can't believe they give the character my name!" Tawna said.

"Are you sure your are not name after her?" Danny asked.

"What?" Tawna asked.

"Don't you know? Sometimes people are name after video game characters. Maybe your parents name you after that character." Danny said.

"Crikey! I have thought of that. They better not hope I will be like that character." Tawna said.

"Well, I heard there was a remake of the first game and the female Bandicoot was rework to look way different then before." Danny told her.

"Really? Maybe I'll go find it and see for myself. Thanks Danny." Tawna smile.

"Sure, when I give the tour around town I see if I can find it." Danny said.

_'Tour? What tour? Oh! Isabella, you are try to hog him to yourself are you? He is a cutie, but I think it better that we start off as friends first.'_ Tawna thought.

* * *

School let out and Danny step outside. It been one crazy day. Not only did five new girls came to his school, but he met each of them and they appear to be friendly with him. Ami stop Dash and give him a taste of his own medicine. Meg was really friendly and he enjoy spending Science Class with her. Liz did show another side of her. Which Danny guess before was wrong. She wasn't full of herself. Isabella kept speaking in italian but she to appear to be friendly. Though it appear that her and Liz had a rivalry going on a bit. Tawna was really nice. Not only all five girls were nice, they also didn't seem to mind he wasn't a jock, or someone every strong.

Just as he exit the school, he was grab by Dash once again.

"Okay Fen-turd! Listen up and listen good! Those five new girls are way out of your league. You go near them again then I'm going to show you what happens if you are not part of the A-Listers." Dash said.

"Dash, you can't force me not to make friends. The five talk to me because the want to know me." Danny said annoy.

"So what?! Stay away from them Fenton!" Dash yelled.

"Or what?!"

That didn't come from Danny. Dash look behind him and saw Ami and her friends standing there looking at Dash angry. Ami walk up and pull Danny away from Dash before placing him back on the ground.

"Do I have to teach you another lesson?" Ami asked cracking her knuckles.

"As if! You got luckily last time." Dash said still upset with Danny.

Danny watch as Ami and Dash stare down at each other, before a fight could start, an explosion fill the air. Everyone turn and was shock to see smoke arise from the town.

"What the?" Danny asked shock.

The five girl look at each other and nods. Ami turn back to Dash and said, "You got luckily."

The five girls ran off, confusing Dash.

"Well Fenton, where were...Where did he go?" Dash asked once he notices that Danny left as well.

Danny ran into a alley and duck behind a trash can. A bright light, follow by two rings appear and Danny flew out now is is ghost form, call Danny Phantom.

_'I wonder who attacking my town? It can be a ghost. One, my ghost sense would have gone off and two, there are not very many ghost that will attack the town like that.'_ Danny thought as he flew.

But what Danny didn't know is that this was no original attack. He was about fight something completely different then ghost.

* * *

Done, Now to let everyone know this is the first time I written the Nitro Squad. I made sure to base them off their game counter parts a little and threw in some things I think that fit them. Also I don't speak japanese or italian so I use Google Translate for some of the words Megumi and Isabella use. Also the nickname Meg for Megmui is something I call her because I can't say her name without messing it up. And now to translate what Megumi and Isabella said.

Japanese

Kon'nichiwa-Hello

Bandikūto-Bandicoot

Arigatōgozaimashita-Thank You

Dōitashimashite-Your Welcome

Italian

Ciao-Hello

Mi chiamo-My name is

Corritrice-Racer

Mi scusi tutti-Excuse me everyone

Come te la passi?-How are you doing?

Miei amici-My Friends

doppio incrocio serpente-double crossing snake

Mi dispiace-I'm sorry

Grazie-Thank you.

torta cutie-cutie pie

I also try my best to make Tawna and Liz sound like they are australian and british. It might take me awhile to get use to each. Now I bet your wondering why I made each Nitro Squad member come from different countries. This was actually their names sound like they from that country. Megumi sounds japanese so she is japanese, as Liz is british because of her full name. Isabella is italian, most because of her voice actress in CTR Nitro Fueled. I made Tawna australian because the first Crash game appears to take place near Australia itself. Ami's name sound the same to me even spell with a y. So I made her americain so I don't have two people from the same country.

I also wanted to give Tawna a different last name, but I don't know any Australian last names. So I stuck it with Bandicoot. I was hoping to play a theme with the girls last names all of them meaning Bandicoot in different languages. But I can only find one for Megumi. Ami was going to the the only one who didn't have a last name mean Bandicoot. But I couldn't find a name that meant Bandicoot in italian because it the same in italian. British is close to English, through there differences. So Megumi is the only one with a last name that means Bandicoot.

This is also one of the three stories I want to write this year. Another one is single story and the other is a sequel of one my other story. And one last thing, if anyone reading this is Japanese, British, Italian, or Australian. If I offend you in any why, I'm sorry. This is the first time I try to write in your language and I don't really don't it that well.

Next Chapter _**Danny Phantom Meets the Nitro Squad!**_


	2. Danny Phantom meets the Nitro Squad

Okay before I start, I going to answer some reviews real quick. Dethroned King Umbros, I understand your reason have having a different last name for Megumi, but like I said not japanese and I was trying to play a theme with the Nitro Squad, but that when out the window when I couldn't really think of any last names that fit their home countries. And I'm sure you know this already, but all four trophy girls were named after real people that work with Naughty Dog during the Crash Games. And I didn't want to use those names for them.

And once again, AnimeGoji91 what in the world is DOOD? I have no idea what that means. Also, as for Crash Villains, we'll see. As of now I thinking of some of my own villains. And no, Vlad is not the one that attacking Amity Park. He doesn't even know about the Nitro Squad yet.

And now it time for Danny to fight new villain and meet the Nitro Squad, and yes, I'm going to base them off the Power Rangers. I'm a fan, sue me!

* * *

Danny Phantom meets the Nitro Squad

Danny flew into town and started to notices people running not from Ghosts, but what look to be machines marching down the road.

"Okay that new. Ghosts I can handle, but robots?" Danny said shock.

He spotted a person trip and fall and notices one of the robots get close and rise it hand. It started to let out a glow and Danny waste no time in flying down and punch it away. The robot was send flying and crash into the ground a few feet away from him.

"Get out of here!" Danny told the person, who got up and ran.

"Okay you rusty bucket of bolts! You ready to be scrap metal?" Danny asked ready to fight.

Danny watch as more robots spend up and then to his surprise started fight him in martial arts. Luckily Danny knew a few of his own thanks to his mother. He dodge some of the attacks and was able to counter some of them. He knock back two robots, but was caught off guard when another hit him. Danny recover and fire an ecto blast at and destroy it. Danny turn to blast another one but was shock when the robot fire back. The two beams struggle for a bit before more robots fire and over power his.

Danny quickly turn intangible as the blast hit him. Danny was throw back from the afterdraft and landed on the ground. He notices some robots step up to him and raise their hands. Luckily Danny phase into the ground and phase back up behind them and blast them.

"Okay, I thought this was going to hard, but doesn't look like this is going to take too long." Danny said.

"You sure about that boy?"

"Huh?" Danny asked and turn around.

He didn't have any time to reaction when beams started hitting the ground around him, knocking him off his feet. Danny groan and rub his head as he sat up. He look up and spotted what look to be a huge robot but also look like some kind of monster.

"Okay, you are the weirdest thing I seen today and that saying a lot." Danny said as he stood up.

"Heh, we got a joker. Listen up boy and listen well. I'm Wheelz Nitro and you are in our way of our mission!" It said.

"Mission?" Danny asked confuse.

"None of your business, but your power is way different then we been looking for." Wheelz Nitro said.

"What never see a ghost before?" Danny asked getting ready to fight again.

"A ghost? Please, they don't exist!" Wheel Nitro said, rolling it eyes.

"What rock have you be living in? This is Amity Park, the most haunting town in America. It because of this town that ghosts are prove to exist." Danny told him a bit surprise.

"Even so, we are here because the Nitro Power has been sent here and we are going to find it." Wheelz Nitro said not caring.

"Nitro Power?" Danny asked with a rise eyebrow.

Wheelz Nitro slap his forehead for telling someone his mission.

"Like I said, none of your business. Since you know why I'm here, I can't let you go!" Wheelz Nitro said and then speed up to Danny and punch him.

Danny gasp from the hit before Wheelz Nitro grab him and threw him on the ground. Danny try to phase through the ground but for some reason his powers weren't working.

"What?" He said shock.

"Don't think your abilities are going to help you. I can cancel any power when I touch them! But from what I can tell you have more tricks up your sleeves. So let's fix that!" Wheelz Nitro said before zapping Danny.

Danny scream before Wheelz Nitro threw him into a nearby park car. Danny couldn't move or call on his power. Whatever he was shock with shorten out his powers and his limbs. He was luckily he remain in his ghost form. Wheelz Nitro smirk and rise his fist that started glowing. He punch the ground released a huge shockwave that head for Danny.

"Come on, move, move!" Danny told himself but his limbs wouldn't move.

Danny close his eye just as the shockwave hit him. Wheelz Nitro smirk thinking he got rid of the pest but was shock to see a pink force field cover him. Danny open his eyes when he notice he was unhurt and look up to see a person dress in motor gear that was mix with pink and blue even had a helmet over their head. It took Danny a second to realize that this person not only save him, but had summon a pink barrier to block the attack.

"Nitro Pink!" Wheelz Nitro growl.

"Wheelz Nitro. Still after our power?" She said.

Before he could answer, he was caught by surprise when he was kick in his cheek. Danny turn and saw another person wearing the same suit, but this one was mix with white and light blue.

"We told you before. No one going to have our power." She said.

"Nitro White." Wheelz Nitro growl and charge at her.

He didn't get close when he was tackle by other person, this time mix with green and yellow.

"Back off Wheelz Nitro!" She said before making her fist glow in green energy and punch him away.

Wheelz Nitro land on the ground and roll before stopping himself.

"Nitro Green!" He said rubbing his cheek.

He stood up and almost didn't see a purple and blue energy head right for him. He jump back and turn to see two other people, both of them wearing Motorsuit like the looks only one was mix of purple and black and the other mix with blue and white.

"Nitro Purple and Blue! So they are here!" Wheelz Nitro said.

Nitro Pink turn to Danny who was confused on what was going on.

"Are you okay?" She asked snapping him out his shock.

"Yeah, but he did something to my powers and arms and legs. I can't feel them." Danny answer.

"Looks like it he got you with his Speed Taser. It stop anyone dead in their tracks. It will wear off, but it going to take some time." Nitro Pink said knowing about the attack that Wheelz Nitro use.

"How long?" Danny asked.

"Half an hour at most. Trust me, we been hit by that attack a few times." She said as her barrier fade.

She walk over and pick Danny up, making him blush due to how he was held.

"I usually picture doing this to a girl." Danny said in embarrassment.

"Sorry, but I need to get you to safely until we deal with Wheelz Nitro." Nitro Pink said before turning to the others.

"Nitro Squad, keep Wheelz Nitro busy! I'm getting Phantom to safety." She call out.

"Sure think Pink!" Nitro Green said before the four rush at Wheelz Nitro.

"Hang on tight!" Nitro Pink said and got ready to run.

Before Danny could asked, Nitro Pink started running so fast that she left a pink streak of light behind her. Danny eyes widen as he saw the town go past him in a blur. Just soon as Nitro Pink started running, she stop. Danny look around and saw they had travel ten blocks from where they were in few seconds! He flow fast before, but this person was really fast.

"Sorry about that." Nitro Pink said seeing how shock Danny was.

"What was that? I'm fast, but you..." Danny try to ask.

"It because of the Nitro Power, that me and my friends have." Nitro Pink said.

"Nitro Power?" Danny asked, remembering what the monster that told him the same thing.

"Yes, we were once normal people until we discover a power source unlike any we seen before. I like to tell you more, but I need to get back and help the others." She said and set Danny down.

"If your arms and legs get better, you can come find us or we can come and get you." Nitro Pink said before placing a barrier over him.

"This will protect you until we return or you get better. It will also keep the ghost hunters from trying to hurt you." She said.

"Wait what?" Danny asked shock.

"We know who you are Danny Phantom. We see you as a fallow hero. And don't wish for you to get hurt." Nitro Pink clear up before running back to help her team.

"Hey wait!" Danny call out but she was too far away.

Danny sigh and try to move his hand. He notices one of his fingers twitch, showing that he was slowly but surely getting feels back in his body.

* * *

Wheelz Nitro dodge one of Nitro Green punches and quickly duck under Nitro White kick. He wasn't able to dodge another punch and kick from Nitro Blue and Purple. He was send flying and roll on the ground stopping near some of the Machines that just shown up.

"Nitro Bots! Attack!" Wheelz Nitro order but they didn't move.

"Come on! She not here, I can call you what I want!" He yelled at them.

The robots still didn't move.

"GRRRRR! Fine! Nitro Soldiers, get the Nitro Power from the Nitro Squad!" Wheelz Nitro said.

The now name Nitro Soldiers charge at the Nitro Squad who stood ready to fight.

Nitro Green quickly punch a Soldier before block another. She quickly kick another that charge at her before grabbing the one she was blocking and threw it into another. Nitro Green then turn and threw a punch that knock a Soldier into three others. Nitro Green started punching the air letting out some energy before she backflip and rise her fists. She then wave her hand in "Come on!" sigh at them.

Nitro White backflip from the Nitro Soldiers before stopping and blocking some of them. She push them back before kicking one that came charging at her. She block another Soldier punch and counter it by kicking it back. She then turn and did a spin kick releasing some of her nitro energy in it and knock some of them down. She kick the air a few times before spinning twice and stood ready to fight once more.

Nitro Purple punch one Soldier the another before flipping over a third one and hit if from behind. She turn and kick another before blocking a Soldier. Her hands started to glow before shooting out purple energy that knock the Soldier back. Nitro Purple cross her arms before spreading them out. She shot out two more purple flames that knock down two more Soldiers. She made a proud giggle and stood ready once again.

Nitro Blue flip back before started to block an Soldier punches and kicks. She then land her own punch on the Soldier and flip over another as it try to hit her from behind. She landed behind it and kick it into another Soldier. She then spin arms making her Nitro Energy appear before threw her hands forward, shooting a ball of energy at the two.

Wheelz Nitro grow, seeing the Nitro Squad taken down the Nitro Soldiers.

"Aunt N not going to like this." He said before turn around and get ready to retreat.

Before he could run, a pink blur zoom in front and stop him in his tracks.

"Going somewhere?"

Wheelz Nitro was punch away by Nitro Pink who zoom past him and elbow his back making him gasp in pain. He crash on the ground when the rest of the Nitro Squad surround him. He look up and could tell he couldn't fight them off like he was now. So he decide to buy his time.

"Curses! You beaten me again! I hate you Nitro Squad!" He shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, you mostro. We know." Nitro Blue said.

"That power belongs to Nicole Nitro! She is the true user of that power!" Wheelz Nitro shouted again, feeling his power build up but kept it hidden from the Squad.

"Dr. Nitro is going to use this power to take over the world. There no way we are going to let that happen." Nitro Green told him.

"Well that doesn't matter! That power is hers and hers ALONE!" Wheelz Nitro shouted before releasing his energy that push the Nitro Squad back.

Wheelz Nitro smirk seeing that his little plan work and knew it will take some time before they recover. Before he could plan something else, he felt something tap his shoulder. He turn around and was met with a white fist glove. He was sent flying into a nearby building, leaving a shape of his body in it. He pull himself free and look up to see Danny Phantom floating in the air with a smirk on his face.

"How?! My ability should have cancel your powers!" He said shock.

"Like I said, I'm a ghost. We heal fast." Danny said still smirking.

"Why you..." Wheelz Nitro growl before Danny flew up to him and phase his hand into him.

"WHAT?!" He shouted in surprise.

"Hmm, I feel something in there. Something..._human_." Danny said before pulling out a 14 year old teenage boy dress almost like a modern day nerd.

"What the?" Danny asked.

"Put me down you big bully!" He said trying to get out of Danny hand.

"Okay, wasn't think of this." Danny said shock.

"Well, look like you lost again, Wheelz." Nitro Purple said as she and the others step up.

"You all okay?" Danny asked them.

"Yeah, what about you?" Nitro Pink asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny answer before looking at the now human Wheelz Nitro.

"Grrr! Aunt Nitro will have your powers and you will bow to her!" He shouted.

"Nitro?" Danny asked.

"Nicole Nitro. A evil scientist who want to talk over the world, because she was pick on in school years ago. This is her nephew who is also being pick on." Nitro Pink explain.

"Wait, she wants to take over the world because she was pick on in school?!" Danny asked surprise.

"Yeah, it very stupido." Nitro Blue said.

"She not stupid!" Wheelz shouted.

"Will you shut up?" Nitro Green asked.

Wheelz then smirk making the others confuse.

"Well then, I got one last thing to say, Farewell _Nitro Squad!_" He said before the suddenly teleporting away.

"What the?!" Danny asked shock.

"Great, the brat got away." Nitro Green said.

"We can worry about him later, we better get rid of the armor he left behind again." Nitro Pink said.

"Uh, can someone fill me up here?" Danny asked lost.

The Nitro Squad turn to each other and nodded.

"Very well, but not here. Please follow us, we'll tell you once we are alone." Nitro Pink said.

Danny raise a eyebrow, but decide to listen to them. After all they did get him to safety when he was unable to move. He can trust them for now.

"Okay, lead the way." Danny said.

"Sure, if you can keep up." Nitro Green said, changelle him.

"Oh? After see how fast Pinkie is over there. I think I can keep up no problem." Danny smile.

"Well see about that." Nitro Green said and Danny had a feeling she was smirk under her helmet.

"You're on!" Danny smirk.

"Looks like Nitro Green found someone she can have fun with." Nitro Purple said making Nitro White and Blue giggle.

"Let's get going." Nitro Pink said shaking her head.

* * *

Wheelz Nitro appear in the lab sighing. He knew his aunt knew he fail and he was in big trouble.

"So Wheelz, you have return. Without the armor I build for you?" A voice said.

"I ran into the Nitro Squad again Aunt Nicole. They took down the soldiers and I was able to knock them down but before I could..." Wheelz started to explain before Nicole cut him off.

"I don't want to hear excuses!" She shouted.

"It wasn't the Nitro Squad that stop me, it was a ghost boy!" He shouted making his Aunt raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked.

"This town is known to have ghosts. And that boy was a ghost. He took me out of the armor without damaging it!" He said.

Nicole raise an eyebrow before sitting in her chair.

"Tell me more." She said.

* * *

And that this fight. Yes, all of the villains are going to have Nitro in their name. This is actually base off my second story idea, which I cover when I write it. Any ways Danny meet the new villains and the Nitro Squad. I'm not going to reveal their secrets to each others just yet. I will cover how they got their powers in next the chapter and have Danny hang out with the five girls for a while. Sam and Tucker are going to be in this story, I just have them gone for a the next few chapters.

I'll explain more of Nicole Nitro later as well. I think I going to have her be a uncover teacher at Danny's school as means to get his help to get the Nitro Power that the Squad has. Which I cover in the next chapter.

And to answer another review, Dreams Come True 996 I will do that. But it going to take some time. After all they're still new so they don't have a lot to use on the A-Listers or the teachers.

Italian

mostro-monster

stupido-stupid

Next Chapter _**Hanging out**_


End file.
